


The not so Bad Ass Director Danvers

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tiny bit of plot, alex also being a softie, alex being a bad ass, first try at a dansen fic, mainly just fluff, some mentions of supercorp, very alex centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: 2 times Alex almost lost her bad ass cred because of dating Kelly and 1 time Alex was happy to lose some of her credthis is a horrible summary but give it a shot.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The not so Bad Ass Director Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I've written in honor of our supergirl representation petition. Its up on my twitter @shipperofstuff or you can just use the link at the beginning of this fic. So uh check that out and sign it. 
> 
> This is also the first dansen fic I've written so I'm hoping that the characterization isn't too bad. We haven't gotten much of Kelly so its still hard to pin down her characterization, I'm just hoping I did her justice.

2 times Alex almost lost her bad ass cred because of dating Kelly and 1 time Alex was happy to lose some of her cred - [a fic for the supergirl representation petition](http://chng.it/h56Y65bJ)

For Agent/DEO Director Alex Danvers her reputation as a bad ass is very important. It's important to her job and to getting that job done. She needs to be bad ass and intimidating to get not only criminals but also her own agents to do what she needs them too. So It’s never a good thing for her when she accidentally gets her soft side exposed to the agents around her. 

* * *

that time she left the phone on speaker

The first time it happened it was in the middle of a pre mission meeting she was about to take a squad of DEO agents into the field to investigate some newly set up fight ring. Alex had made the mistake of answering her phone just before the meeting started. Now she was stuck trying to figure out the answer to how does a person come back from having their girlfriend call them baby on speaker. On speaker in front of a room full of serious DEO agents. DEO Agents that she is supposed to be able to intimidate. She had to keep their respect and most he time keeping their respect meant making sure they were scared of her. But at the moment the last thing any of them were was scared of her. In fact Alex could tell most of the room was trying to contain their laughter. They were supposed to be focused on the mission at hand, a mission that had lives on the line. She wondered how bad it would be if she decided to just slam one of them into the table to scare them back into focusing again. That probably wasn’t a good idea though. It would be too much paperwork to deal with after. And now that Lex was her boss she wasn’t sure if she would be able to get away with doing that. 

It wasn’t as if this would be a big deal for anyone else, if it was nay other agent no one would have batted an eye but she was the Bad Ass Alex Danvers. The person that was intimidating 24/7. Even the smallest crack in that perception of her did damage. Alex wasn’t angry at Kelly for it but she was a bit angry at herself for being so careless. She should have noticed that she’d put the phone on speaker. That whole day she had to resist the urge to so much as snickered near her. 

Out of everyone in the DEO though it was Kara that was the worst to deal with. Because it didn't’ matter if Alex tried to punch Kara she would just end up breaking her hand. So her sister was spending the day teasing her. 

“I knew you really like Kelly but I had no idea you liked her enough to let her call you that.” Kara had said on their way to one f the daily meetings with Lex. Alex hadn’t bothered ot answer back instead she had just shoved her sister to the side resulting in Alex almost knocking herself over. 

Later in the day she ended up pulling Kara into the kryptonite training room after she teased her about it. She may have gone a bit harder on her sister than usual that day but Kara knew better than to tease her about her girlfriend. After all Kelly did have plenty of embarrassing ways to tease Kara about her crush too. She would definitely be getting back at her little sister during their next game night. After all the best way to get back at her would be to embarrass her right in front of Lena. 

* * *

when Alex cant stop the heart eyes

This one Alex couldn't even blame on anyone else, it was on her. Kelly had been invited to the do to help out with some of their work with the alien inmates. She was hired for pretty much a routine psych exam. Alex didn’t even really need to be there but she had come along to just see Kelly work. She couldn't really see Kelly when she was in session since being a therapist wasn't’ exactly the type of job where your girlfriend could watch you work. This was probably the only time that Alex actually had the ability to watch her work so of course she was taking advantage of it. This was her opportunity to be a proud girlfriend to Kelly at work. 

Alex did try being subtle with it, with how she was pretty much just following Kelly around like a puppy all day. She was about as subtle as a freight train though. Her presence being missing from her usual duties was certainly noticed it was especially noticed by the people she handed her work off to. She may owe Vasquez a big favor for doing most of her work for the day so that she could spend extra time with Kelly. She planned to follow thorough and make it up to Vasquez that probably meant covering for the other woman when Vasquez had her next date night that fell on a work night.

There wasn’t much that Alex could do that day but she had the time of her life. Seeing Kelly in her element she would just lean against the wall and watch Kelly work, all the while falling a little more for her girlfriend. Kelly was focused solely on her work and didn't even notice how Alex was turning into the heart eyes emoji in the corner of the room. But Kelly wasn’t the only one in the room, there were agents there for security and there was the inmate that Kelly was talking too as well. And each of them noticed Alex even when Kelly didn’t. 

“You know that now none of the prisoners are intimidated by you right? All of them have seen you being all gooshy over your girlfriend. You’re never going to be able to get any new information out of them now.” One of the agents noted. 

This time Alex didn’t resist the urge to answer back with a little bit of violence. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and slammed him into the wall. “Am I intimidating enough now?” 

There weren’t many things that got Alex to lose her temper but she wouldn't’ stand for anyone questioning if she was able to do her job. She worked hard to earn this position and to do her job to the absolute best of her abilities. The agent had run off with his tail between his legs and Alex had turned around to see Kelly leaning against a wall with her head tilted and a look on her face that told Alex they would be talking about this later. Alex awkwardly scratched the back of her head, she had been a bit too forceful. She just hoped that Kelly wasn't too mad at her.

......as it turned out Kelly wasn't that mad at all just a bit worried about how the DEO handled their agents. 

* * *

  
That time that Kelly made sure Alex was eating

Alex had the horrible habit of working through lunch; it's something that Kara used to try to help with but had given up on. Now Kara usually just focused on making Lena eat something for lunch. The few times a week when Alex would take time to get lunch during the work day were when Kelly wanted to have lunch with her and when J’onn would ask her to spend lunch with him. She had made a point of not mentioning her rather unhealthy lunch habits to either Kelly or J’onn. Alex assumed that Kelly wouldn’t find out about it but she was wrong. When Alex looked back on it, it became rather clear that it had been Kara who told Kelly. Kara may be able to keep her identity a secret by some miracle but there was no way that Kara would have been able to avoid giving into questioning from a worried Kelly.

At first Kelly showing up at the DEO for lunch had no effects on Alex’s agents, none of them batted an eye at Alex’s girlfriend showing up. Until it became a pattern. Kelly would show up on all the days that Alex didn’t go out to eat. It only took two weeks for the agents around Alex to realize what was going on, but it took Alex even longer to realize. This time around it wasn’t the agents poking at her being soft but it was them realizing just how Alex could be oblivious to her own bodies needs when she was focusing on work. 

It was during the third week of Kelly bringing Alex lunches that Vasquez pulled Alex aside to actually point out what was going on. “Look I like your girlfriend as much as the next person but we cant’ have your girlfriend showing up to force feed you every day at lunch.” 

“She only comes by a few times a week it's not a problem.” Alex said firmly. She was a bit defensive at anyone trying to say there was a problem with Kelly's presence. 

“It's not a her problem it's a you problem. She’s doing exactly what Kara used to do; she’s making you eat. The problem is that you aren't just an agent anymore you are the director and Kelly isn’t Kara she’s not working with or for the DEO she’s a civilian. Every time she comes for lunch we have to rush to hide all classified information. It's tiring. I’m not saying tell you’re girlfriend to stop I’m just saying that you need to start taking care of yourself because it's obvious Kelly is just trying to make sure you are doing just that, taking care of yourself. Frankly it often seems like you rarely take care of your own health.” 

Alex was left speechless for a moment. Taken aback by the serous nature the conversation had taken on. 

“Look she’s trying to take care of you because you aren’t taking care of yourself. She’s not wrong for that but this is a secret government facility and if this was any other agent you would be telling them to limit their in office lunches.” Vasquez put a hand on Alex’s shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. 

That night when Alex got home she decided Vasquez had been right. Alex had known deep down what was happening but she had been so happy to have her girlfriend around that she had let herself continue to act oblivious to her bad habit in order to have Kelly visit her at work more often. And for once Alex was kind of glad that she had lost some of her bad ass cred because at least it had shown her that she needed to start doing better in taking care of herself. Just because she had stopped jumping in front of every bullet didn't mean she still didn’t worry Kelly. She was going to do better about that. And as soon as her girlfriend got home she was going to thank her, and make her dinner too. She just hoped their meal wouldn't get interrupted by another emergency. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed and please make sure to take a minute to check out the petition.


End file.
